Computer systems and their related software applications have allowed many people to compile information easily into documents that convey information. Documents may have many different forms, such as text documents, graphical presentations, spreadsheets, etc. As the software applications that create the documents add features and functionality, users can more elegantly and easily format the documents to present the information more effectively and efficiently.
One popular method of formatting documents to better convey information is to change the appearance of the content within the document. As such, some document applications include style templates to aid in formatting the appearance of content within a document. The style templates are a set of styles that can be assigned to different portions of the document. Each portion with the same style assignment is attributed the same formats. A popular format to use with the style templates is color. Unfortunately, using color with style templates is an inflexible process.
Some document applications may provide a preset color palette to use with style template. Unfortunately, the preset color palette offers little ability for the user to set colors and provide an individual and unique document. In general, document applications allow the user to manually set the color settings for portions of the document. However, a user may need several colors. The user may know one, two, or three colors that they desire, but may not be able to complete a color palette because they are unsure what colors look pleasing with the colors they have chosen. Thus, the user must experiment by choosing a color for each portion of the document and determine if that color looks pleasing with the colors already chosen. This reiterative experimentation with colors is frustrating and time-consuming for most users. In addition, users with little knowledge of color theory often never arrive at a pleasing color palette and are forced to resort to a preset color palette. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.